Generally speaking it is desired that camping trailers for towing by motorcycles and small compact cars be of a light-weight and streamline construction. For such purposes small tent-type trailers have been designed having removable tops and enclosing tent structures which are assembled much like conventional camping tents on top of the trailer bed. As with most camping tents, such assembly is time consuming and requires the putting together and anchoring of vertical brace members and the attaching of tent material thereto to form the tent. Such tents are rather unstable particularly as mounted on top of the trailer bed.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with prior compact tent-type trailers for towing by motorcycles and the like by providing a self-contained tent structure which is automatically assembled as the top of the trailer is manually raised to a set-up condition to define a solid top for the tent.